Naruto's Favorite Color
by Itachi's demon
Summary: What would happen if Naruto loved red and black? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my next story. Im still doing NCDP but as much as i try i can't write it. So to fill up the space im doing this for a bit, thats okay right? Oddly enough i update when school is goin on but not during summer. Anyway here is the story and a cool little omake to go with it. keyword little. very small.**

_**Naruto's Favorite Color**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Red is such a beautiful color.

Black is just as pretty.

But the combined color? Well many would say that color is a bad color because of what it represents. A young boy however couldn't care less. In fact he loved red and black, but the only thing better to him was the combined color. Crimson, the color of blood.

The Sky was dark the sun gone. The stars were shining and a half moon was illuminating the dark valleys of the land. A boy sat ontop of a building looking up at the marvelous display that was the nighttime sky. "Its so pretty. I wish it would always look like that." The little 8 year old continued to look on. If you looked closely you could see he wasn't looking at the moon or the stars, he was staring at the black of space.

**TIMESKIP**

"Ok kids time for a jutsu test."

A collective groan was let out before one of the teachers shushed them.

"Ok we're going outside for this one."

When noone made a move to get up the teacher that was talking got a tick mark

"GO!" The kids scrambled and ran out of the room.

"Makes you feel like a champ seeing you did that." One of the teachers said wearing a victorious smirk. The other teacher just walked away laughing under his breath.

Once they got out the talkative teacher started again.

"First up will be Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stepped out of the croud and prepared his jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a large fireball, amazing all of the students. One boy in particular really liked the fireball, however it was due to the color. The vibrant red of the flames were truly beautiful. 'I think I have a new favorite color. Or maybe another one?' this choice would be a very deciding factor in his life.

**ANOTHER TIMESKIP**

"Genin exam, Genin exam I can do this. Ok lets go!"

Naruto pushed open the doors to the academy, full of motivation.

As soon as he entered his classroom all that motivation was gone.

"Ahh so you finally arrived Naruto. Its about time." The scarred teacher announced.

Naruto scowled and took his seat. He wore a orange, blue, AND white jumpsuit, because you gotta love that attention.

A rather shy girl in the back kept staring at his back, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Now then... today is the day we are to decide if you are to be genin. If you pass the genin exam you can officially start your career as a shinobi of Konohagakure. Now the exam isn't to difficult, all you need to do is make three perfect bunshin."

His short speech concluded the other teacher started calling names.

Naruto having lost his motivation was scared, he hadfailed about three times prior. But he would try his best! By the time Naruto finished his inner conflict his name was called. Confident in his balls of steel he marched forward, not even faltering when he was told to do the Bunshin no jutsu. With a confident smirk Naruto did the hand seals for Bunshin and shouted the jutsu name.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" The area he was standng in was filled with smoke. Before it disappeared revealing Naruto and three half dead clones. Naruto's face fell before announced his failure.

"Naruto you fail!" The other teacher frowned and argued that decision a bit, "But Iruka he did make 3 clones." Iruka looked back at him, "Mizuki I said 3 perfect clones, those things wouldn't fool anybody."

"He has failed three times already can't we just pass him out of pity?" Now Iruka just looked at him like he was crazy, "No! Are you crazy?" He even said he was crazy.

"Well now everyone that passed, you need to show up here tomorrow. Dismissed."

Everybody left almost all of them happy about becoming genin except a choice few. The ones that failed and the person that doesn't get excited. The lazy basterd.

Naruto just went to the swings and seethed. How dare Iruka stomp on his dreams? This called for revenge and not just a prank... Speaking of teachers, his white haired teacher just appeared next to him.

"Hey Naruto, i'm sorry that you failed again. But I know a way you can still become a ninja, its a secret that i haven't told any other student."

**TONIGHT**

Well now Naruto was sneaking out of the Hokage tower after succussfuly knocking out the Hokage and stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Making his way to the secluded area of the woods he was instructed to go to he just had to think, 'I just knocked out the Hokage, I should be made a ninja simply for that.'

Naruto arrived at the clearing and opened the large scroll, 'Lets see whats in here. Kage Bunshin, Chishio Bunshin(Blood clone), ahh Kage Shuriken no Jutsu what does that do? It makes shuriken clones? I don't want any clone jutsus! Maybe the next one.. Bunshin Daibakuha. I give up. I'll just use the first one.'

So after a couple hours Naruto finally learned the Kage Bunshin. Around that time a certain scarred Chunnin showed up to kill all the fun.

"Naruto! Just what are you doing?"

Naruto glanced over and saw Iruka standing there, however Naruto saw him as an annoyance.

"Hello to you to Buzzkill Killington."

"What?"

Naruto made a shooing motion with his hand, "Shoo."

Now Iruka was just dumbfounded, he was told Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll and was a possible threat, it was almost as if...

Outta nowhere a Fuuma Shuriken flew from the trees aimed at Naruto. Naruto saw it and was about to dodge it, but all of a sudden he was pushed to the ground and a shadow was cast over him. Iruka had jumped in front of Naruto and took the shuriken in the back.

Mizuki appeared atop a branch with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Mizuki-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto shouted from the ground after shoving Iruka off of him.

Iruka couldn't fathom what was happening, he took a shot for Naruto and got shoved off. He couldn't really move with a huge shuriken sticking out of his spine so he had to lay there and watch.

"I'm doing what should have already been done!"

Mizuki jumped down and prepared another Fuuma shuriken, this being his last one.

Naruto completely understood the situation... kinda. For the same reason the villagers hated him Mizuki did, and he wanted to kill him. The whole Forbidden Scroll thing was to drag him out here and get a bonus. Shit just got real.

Mizuki launched the shuriken at Naruto again but he jumped away and prepared to fight.

"You wanna know why everyone hated you?"

Now it was Iruka's time to interrupt,"No Mizuki!"

Mizuki ignored Iruka, "Do you?"

"Mizuki its against the law!"

Naruto noticed him say law and had to find out.

"Tell me." Naruto looked straight at Mizuki and waited to hear the greatest revelation of his life so far.

"Because your the Kyuubi! Our Yondaime sacrificed himself to turn you human and I will kill you!" Ok now Naruto fully understood the situation.

Mizuki charged at Naruto with a kunai ready to end his life. Naruto's balls of steel wouldn't let him run away so he did the next best thing. Fight.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clearing was filled with white smoke, stopping Mizuki in his tracks. The smoke cleared and the clearing was filled with clones.

"I think you had it backwards Mizuki. I'll kill you!" A flurry of fists and kicks later Mizuki was a bloody stain on the ground.

Iruka had already passed out from blood loss, blood pooled around him. Naruto went to help him but stopped and looked at the blood surrounding him. It was a beautiful, almost like a mix of his favorite colors red and black. No, it WAS a mix, and that mix made the color of blood.

Iruka's dying body was being ignored for the blood it produced. Classy.

After getting over his blood fascination he went to help Iruka...

But it had been five minutes since Naruto saw the blood.

Iruka was dead.

Naruto had stopped when he saw Iruka not breathing. Then he realized how screwed he was. He knocked out the Hokage, stole the Forbidden Scroll, and as far as other people knew, killed two teachers. There was no going back.

**LE OMAKE... of smallness**

Mizuki stared down the hundreds of Naruto clones. Then he screamed,very loud. The clones then beat the holy hell out of him. After the clones left Naruto looked at his handywork "I guess you could say, Mizuki," Naruto pulled on his goggles,"just got doppleganged. YEEEAAAAAAA!

**I done did it! even though my poll said don't i really had too. don't hate! well now that im done here i have more chapters to work on soooooo... oh my holy god how is this chapter so short?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of this. yep thats it. no actually its not, i want to say right now this is not me copying someone else because i did see another story with Naruto using blood for his jutsu. I'm actually basing Naruto off of Vladimir from League of Legends. so that there is no confusion or outright hate i had to say that. im so legit.**

_**Chapter 2: Shit just got real**_

"What am I gonna do now?"

Naruto looked around. Mizuki was kinda still there, he had went a bit overboard with the beating. He had meant to kill but not dismember him. Iruka was laying a few feet away, still as dead as ever.

Naruto looked back at the forbidden scroll and instantly decided what to do with it. He would learn all the jutsu in the scroll and become the best damn ninja ever!

The question now was how do I live? Tour the countries and do odd jobs for money? Become a ninja elsewhere? Maybe be an assassin? Ohhh that sounds like fun! Be sneaky and win your favorite color if you don't get caught! I'll take it!**(1) also (2) **

Naruto pulled over the scroll and looked at all the jutsus on it. The first one he saw at the bottom was a blood jutsu.

"Chiton: Transfusion no jutsu. Blood pact required? Well my hopes got up for nothing. Does it say how to do this blood pact anywhere?" Nowhere did it say how to do it.

After that disapointment he didn't feel like trying to learn any new jutsu. The sun was up now, lighting up the normally dark forest.

Naruto yawned, he hadn't slapt last night. Adrenaline had been pumping through him since the battle with Mizuki and only left a few hours ago, he couldn't sleep and was very tired in other words. He had gotten a second wind at some point and didn't feel like sleeping after that until now.

Naruto could have sworn that tree at the end of the clearing was begging for him to sleep on it. Who was he to deny a tree?

As he walked over to the alluring tree a thought struck him. Why was Iruka looking for him in the first place? He shouldn't have known about the scroll or the fake test so why was he there? Unless he was sent to find Naruto. That means he was already being hunted. Suddenly that tree looked simply evil.

"You shall not have me tree devil!" With that glorious shout he ran away like a little girl that saw a pedo-bear.

A breeze went throught the clearing after Naruto left and the leaves on the tree he ran from rustled. It was just a normal tree right? The tree creaked then morphed into a very attractive woman with long black hair and red eyes.

"Tree devil? Stupid brat." He was much to far away to chase so she just let him go. "Well im a failure. Hokage-sama won't be too happy that he got away that easily."

She grabbed Iruka's not yet rotting corpse and looked at Mizuki's body, disgusted. "To destroy a person like that with no jutsu... he must really be a demon."

The mysterious woman took one last look around before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

On the other side of the forest Naruto was still booking it the adrenaline returning to help him. But when it left he knew he would collapse. This time he stayed away from the trees and instead favored the grassy, leaf covered ground when the adrenaline left.

"Finally I can rest." The leaves on the ground made a somewhat comfortable make-shift bed.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood up, but instead of the forest floor he'd been laying on when he went to sleep there was tall water. Looking around he saw that he was in a sewer.

"How the hell did I get in here?"

There was a dim light at the end of the sewer, leading to the right. "Well I can't just stay stuck down here can I?"

The knee high water was hard to walk through but eventually he made it to the end of this kami-forsaken tunnel. The light got brighter with each turn and after what seemed like hours he reached the end.

What a end it was.

When Naruto rounded the last corner the light shone its brightest then exploded in a super-nova, sending waves and Naruto flying away. He flew back into the wall behind him and slammed into it. Even though he didn't hit his belly on the wall it felt like he just got sucker punched in it. The injury wasn't to important right now though, what was important was the explosion of light. That had to have been a jutsu right? Was someone else down here?

Naruto stood up and tried not to fall to the waves that were still rolling out. Now the light was completely gone, but he could still see his way.

Even though he hadn't thought about it, why could he see? Everything was pitch black but he could see everything as if it were bathed in moonlight.

As he got further down the tunnel he saw the outline of what seemed like a cage. Getting closer he saw it was indeed a cage with a paper seal stuck in the middle of it. What could be inside this giant cage?

He reached the cage and peered into it, but immediately jumped back when a giant paw with fierce claws came from from the cage in an effort to kill him. A head to fit the paw appeared, only being recognized when it opened its glowing red eyes.

"Little whelp. Why are you disturbing me?" Naruto didn't know what to say. He had found the Kyuubi in a sewer, but wasn't he supposed to be inside of him?

"Are you the Kyuubi?" The Kyuubi looked down at his container in amusement.

"No im a cute little bunny. Of course im the Kyuubi!" Someone was feeling sarcastic today weren't they? "Are you sure your not a cute little bunny?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, smart guy huh? Mock his mockery will he?

"Yea well... Your mom." As terrible of a comeback that was it made Naruto very mad. "What do you know about my mom?" Now Kyuubi smirked, it was his plan all along! "More than you do." I would say Naruto forgot who he was talking to but i think he forgot at "cute little bunny."

"Tell me what you know about her!" Naruto jumped on the bars like a crazed monkey.

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes but feigned his anger. "You dare speak to me like this?"

The pure shockwave from that flung Naruto off the bars back into the water. "Know your place human!"

That really sobered Naruto up but he still wasn't to afraid of the Kyuubi, seeing as how it couldn't get out of the cage. "Will you tell me about my mother if you know so much about her?" Well no reason to be a jerk about it after he asked so nicely. Can't say a word about his father though because then he would beg for that too... needy-ass humans.

"Your mother was a ninja, just like your trying to be. In fact she was a very good ninja, although part of her success was due to me." The Kyuubi stopped there to watch Naruto give him the most confused face. "What do you mean her success was due to you?"

Now the Kyuubi grinned a foxxy grin, "Surely you don't think you are the only container I've had?"

"Y-you mean-"

"She was the last Jinchuuriki of the great Kyuubi! And congrats, your her successor!" Naruto's thoughts were scrambled, but he knew a lot of knew things now. But if Kyuubi was in his mom then he must know who else got inside her, his father to be exact.

"If you were in my mom then you know who my dad is." Kyuubi tilted his head. "And how would I know that?" Naruto answered without missing a beat, "I think you would know if someone else came in my mom." Okay that was a good one.

"Funny aren't you? Yes I know who your father is but before I-"

"Tell me!"

And that was exactly why he didn't want to. He had gotten away with not telling him his mother's name though so kudos to him. "No. Im not saying anything else beggar. Get out of my domain." Naruto was spooked by this, "W-wait-" No waiting as Kyuubi forcefully kicked him out of his mind. "Begone!"

**MEOOOOOOW! **

"Adsfbgrhbphdp!" Naruto sputtered violently, kicking up leaves. The moon was out, though blocked by the clouds.

"Stupid clouds, why are you so silly? Silly clouds." Well time to get moving, no time for silly clouds.

He was still in the forest, but something seemed different now. It was like there was a dark aura, it gave him the feeling he felt when the villagers would glare at him, making him glare at everything on reflex. The glare was no normal though, it was a glare he made especially to scare the villagers and it did a good job.

A random bunny hopped out of a bush and almost turned to stone from the glare Naruto gave it. Naruto immediately felt bad about it and tryed to apologize but the bunny ran away as soon as the glare stopped. The aura was making him be a mean person now? Time to kill something.

He walked deeper into the aura looking for a source so he could smash the annoyance but he knew it would be difficult when the aura grew even more intense. His glare didn't become any harsher, but he felt really inclined to play lumberjack if you know what I mean. When the aura no longer got denser he knew the source was nearby. He turned to the right and face-checked a stonewall.

"Who the hell put a wall here?" Well the source is the random ass building obviously so he walked around until he came up to a stone-step entrance.

A monk was sitting on the steps with his eyes closed.

'Why is a monk in such an evil place as this?'

Naruto stepped forward to ask just this but stopped when the monk opened his eyes and gave him a hate-filled glare. To his surprise Naruto returned it with the same if not more hate in it.

The monk beckoned him to come forward, confusing Naruto. One second they were glaring at each other, now he wanted him to follow him?

Naruto followed anyway and the monk led him into the underground temple.

"The hate is strong in you, many can withstand the aura but few can harness its power. You are one of those few." He stopped and turned around. "You are a chosen one."

He punched the wall next to him and it crumbled revealing a scroll, at least twice the size of the one on Naruto's back.

"Whats in the scroll?" Naruto asked, pointing towards it. 'And how often do you replace that wall?'

"That is the scroll of death. Irony is a funny thing as that scroll makes you immortal... Somewhat. Old age becomes irrelevant after you sign this. As a matter of fact im over 1000 years old."

Naruto found it really hard to believe the monk said that with a straight face.

"How do you use it?" Even though Naruto was amazed, he never quite got a clear answer.

The monk shook his head, "You sign your name in it, using your blood of course.."

Now Naruto was curious, "Hasn't anyone found out about this scroll before? Surely theres a rumor about it."

The monk chuckled, "Of course people have found out about the scroll, there are people that use jutsu entirely based off the power the scroll gives you! Most people wouldn't know about it beyond its name, and even then they have their own name for it, The "Blood Pact" as it were."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He had jutsu in his scroll specific to the blood pact and here it was, being offered to him even. Well he wasn't one to pass up a great opportunity.

"Do I have to do anything to sign this scroll or..."

"In order to sign this scroll we must trade blood." Trade blood? What non-sense!

"Trade blood? How do you propose we do that?"

The monk shifted his eyes. "The question is, do you want to?"

Did he want to? trading blood sounds like an easy feat but somehow he knew that the monk meant ALL of his blood. Not so easy. Time to man up.

"Yes, i want to do it." A serious look followed this and the monk smiled a terrible smile.

"Why so serious? Transfusion!" The monk threw up his hand like a claw and blood flew out of every crevice on him. Naruto felt a tug deep inside him and suddenly it felt like his throat was clogged. He opened his mouth and blood gushed out. Both bloods floated in the air before going into the opposite body. Naruto had passed out from all his blood being taken from him, but the monk was still standing like nothing had happened, not even affected.

**In a cute dream**

"Your insane aren't you?" A cute little bunny said to a sunflower in a feild.

"Im a little bit insane, but sanity is for tryhards." The sunflower answered back.

"Ok then. What kind of crazy ass dream is this?"

The bunny hopped around the flower trying to look intimidating. Not working to well he just looked cuter.

"I don't know to be honest, first time i've had a dream like this."

The sun in the feild was setting meaning the end of the dream was nearing.

"I'm aware of this. I've been in all of your dreams. You never notice though."

The sunflower bent back "You've been in my dreams? Then you saw..."

"Yes indeed I have. Such a dirty mind."

The sunflower stood up straight. "Stay outta my dreams."

The bunny nibbled on a random leaf next to him. "Your asking the impossible of me, this mind is just as much mine as it is yours."

The sunflower slumped, "I can't win can I?"

**I like the word cute, what of it?**

**1. copyright to Kootra**

**2. noone uses the bold numbers nowadays. :(**

**well this chapter was longer than most, maybe my longest chapter even (Maybe, seemed really long anyway. heres hopin). so far anyway. Ever play League of Legends? if not try it out its a fun game, been my addiction for a long time until they messed with the formatting now i can't play it, but you can! see my profile poll? no? go look then. that all for meow so ill see you guys later.**

**Bye-bye-bye-bye**


End file.
